<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even in darkness by ictus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157414">even in darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus'>ictus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Temporary Blindness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission leaves him blind, Keith relearns Shiro’s body by touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Id Pro Quo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>even in darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts">Soulstoned</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this late treat! I blended a couple of your requests, <i>character is temporarily blinded and has to be taken care of</i> and <i>gentle sex because one partner is ill or injured</i>. Post-canon, not epilogue complaint. </p><p>Thank you to my beta, asuralucier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It seems impossible that even though Keith can’t see Shiro, he can somehow <em>sense</em> him.</p><p>Shiro sits opposite Keith on the bed, less than an arm’s length away. Keith knows this from the sound of his breathing, from the dip in the mattress as he shifts, getting comfortable. Keith’s ears strain for the slightest sounds, for any indication of movement. And maybe Keith’s imagining it, but he can almost feel Shiro’s warmth, can feel the heat radiating off him despite the distance between them.</p><p>Keith takes a deep breath. “You ready?”</p><p>“Whenever you are,” Shiro says evenly. Just hearing his voice is enough to calm Keith’s nerves.</p><p>“Okay.” Keith stretches a hand through empty air, drawn to Shiro on instinct, until his fingers brush Shiro’s cheek. The first touch is electric, something like static sparking up Keith’s nerves, sending a shiver through his entire body. Without sight, all of Keith’s senses are sharpened, his attention caught by all the little clues that anchor him to his environment; the hum of the air-conditioner, the smell of Shiro’s shampoo, all of the hundreds of sensory details he’s never paid any attention to—until now.</p><p>Keith’s sense of touch is no exception. Shiro’s skin is warm, rough with day-old stubble, and with his senses heightened, Keith can feel every bump, every individual follicle. Keith follows the line of Shiro’s jaw all the way down to the jut of his chin, brushes the pad of his thumb over Shiro’s parted lips. Shiro’s breath is humid, a faint little tickle as Keith runs his finger over Shiro’s lower lip and traces the dip of his cupid’s bow, feeling the muscle twitch beneath his touch as Shiro smiles.</p><p>Satisfied that he’s mapped this particular part of Shiro’s body, Keith runs his finger back over the full curve of Shiro’s lower lip, the delicate skin yielding under his touch, before pressing two fingers past Shiro’s lips until he’s met with the resistance of his teeth. The temptation to push his fingers inside is overwhelming, and it only takes the faintest pressure before Shiro opens his mouth obligingly. Keith’s fingers slide in slowly, becoming slick and wet as he presses them gently against Shiro’s tongue, along the inside of his cheeks. Keith knows how Shiro looks like this, knows his eyes must be hooded, his cheeks hollowing as he takes Keith’s fingers deeper into his mouth. Keith’s pulse quickens as his brain conjures the image of the first time Shiro swallowed down his cock, his mouth stretched wide and his lips shiny with spit as he took Keith all the way down to the base. It’s a familiar memory, well-worn and much loved, and one that they’ve recreated countless times since. Keith’s cock begins to stir as Shiro takes his fingers deeper into his mouth, so much so that he has to steady his breathing before speaking.</p><p>“I never noticed—” Keith falters. There’s no way this isn’t going to sound stupid. “I never noticed how smooth the inside of your mouth is.”</p><p>Shiro smiles around Keith’s fingers. He draws off slowly, dragging his bottom teeth along the underside of Keith’s fingers, before pressing a kiss to his fingertips.</p><p>“Never?” Shiro asks slyly. Keith’s face heats as he’s hit by another memory of Shiro swallowing him down, and even he has to concede his admission seems implausible. “Well I never noticed how rough your fingers are,” Shiro counters easily.</p><p>Keith smacks him with his other hand, aiming for his shoulder but ending up somewhere around his pectoral. Shiro’s trying to bring some levity to the situation, and it’s almost easy to give in, to play along. For a second, the weight of the bandages over his eyes feels a little lighter, Keith’s whole world just a little brighter.</p><p>“I’m going to remember that the next time you need me to fix your bike for you,” Keith says. He makes for another swipe but Shiro grabs his hand instead, easily capturing it and pressing a tender kiss to the back of his scarred knuckles. With that simple gesture, the energy in the room shifts somehow, giving way to something heavier. The well of dread in the pit of Keith’s stomach grows deeper as he anticipates what Shiro will say next.</p><p>“Remember, we can stop at any time,” Shiro says. Softly, as if he’s taking care not to overwhelm Keith’s senses.   </p><p>“I <em>want</em> to do this,” Keith insists. “I’m sick of everyone treating me like I’m—”</p><p>The word <em>damaged</em> gets lodged in his throat, bitter like a pill he can’t swallow. A sense of helplessness claws its way out of his chest and rises acrid in his throat, and Keith finds himself choking on all the words he can’t say.</p><p>Shiro understands, though. He always does.</p><p>“It’s okay, Keith.” Shiro’s rough and calloused hand finds Keith’s in the darkness. His touch is a soothing balm, and Keith feels the pressure in his chest begin to ease as Shiro rubs gentle circles into his palm. “We’re going to get through this together. Just remember: this is only temporary.”</p><p>Keith nods, not trusting his voice to hold even. Images of his last mission flash to the forefront of his mind, causing something painful seize in his chest. Keith’s breath stutters as the memories overwhelm him, accompanied by a fear that’s every bit as visceral as the day it happened.</p><p>It was supposed to be simple: an extraction mission to Feyiv to evacuate the Galra who had continued to reside there after the war. With Feyiv’s sun approaching supernova, they’d had little time to evacuate the planet before it was decimated. Keith and the rest of the Blade had worked tirelessly, day and night, corralling the Galra into ships for evacuation to a nearby planet. On the final day of the evacuation, the sun had begun to expand, earlier than any of the could have anticipated, and Keith—</p><p>Keith had removed his helmet. After days stuck planetside, he couldn’t handle the confinement anymore, couldn’t stand gasping for air that was too thin, too humid—and he’d stupidly, <em>carelessly</em> removed his helmet earlier that day. Without his visor for protection, the light from the sun had been blinding; impossibly white, blazingly hot, and utterly inescapable. Keith had squeezed his eyes shut but the light was searing, burning his eyes and leaving his world in darkness.</p><p>Looking back, Keith had been lucky to escape with his life. And if it hadn’t been for his crew—</p><p>“Until then, we get to hang out here,” Shiro continues, shaking Keith from his thoughts. “Which is great, really. You’re always saying I should take a holiday.”</p><p>Keith forces out a rough exhale. With anyone else it would pass for laughter, but Shiro knows him too well for that. “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” he says after a pause. After the accident, Keith had been evacuated to New Altea for treatment. Shiro, naturally, had followed. And true, Keith <em>had</em> been nagging Shiro about taking some of his Garrison-mandated leave; he just wished it hadn’t taken a life-threatening disaster to make it happen.</p><p>“We’ll make the best of it,” Shiro murmurs, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze. There’s a warmth in Shiro’s voice that betrays his expression; eyes wide and brows drawn, sincerity and concern written all over his face. Keith would know that face anywhere—even now, even in darkness.</p><p>Keith forces a smile. It comes easier than he’d thought. “I know we will. And until then…” He reaches for Shiro again, a little less tentative this time. Keith can picture Shiro’s face all too clearly, but he still wants to be sure. So he runs his fingertips over Shiro’s knitted brow and down between his eyes, until the worry in Shiro’s expression begins to ease. He traces the ridge of scar tissue across the bridge of Shiro’s nose, the one that still leaves something sharp in Keith’s chest when he thinks of how lucky Shiro is to be alive. How lucky they both are. From there, his fingers find the curve of Shiro’s cheek, following it around until he comes back to Shiro’s lips.</p><p>This time when Keith drops his hand, he leans in close, his mouth just inches away from Shiro’s, waiting for Shiro to meet him halfway. For a long moment, Keith is aware of little else but Shiro’s breath hot on his lips, until Shiro closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Keith’s.</p><p>Kissing Shiro is the most natural thing ever, more natural than breathing. And for the first time since the accident, Keith is relieved to find one aspect of his life that <em>hasn’t</em> changed. Shiro runs his hands over Keith’s chest and encircles his waist, drawing him closer. Keith relaxes into his touch, shifting forward on the bed until he’s all but sitting in Shiro’s lap, his body gone pliant as Shiro pulls him closer. Without sight, the sensation is amplified, as if every nerve’s impulse has been redirected through Keith’s lips, and Keith is grateful for his grip on Shiro’s shoulders, grateful for that simple touch to keep him grounded.</p><p>When they finally break apart, Keith’s lips feel raw, tingling faintly. There’s a dull pressure on his lower lip, and it takes him a moment to realise that Shiro’s running his thumb over his mouth, just had Keith had done to him. Keith nips at the pad of Shiro’s thumb only to hear his breath hitch—a tiny lick of sound that’s almost lost to the thrum of his own heartbeat. </p><p>Keith presses one last kiss to Shiro’s thumb. “We should get this off,” he murmurs, reaching for Shiro’s shirt.</p><p>“Do you want me to—”</p><p>“I can do it,” Keith says, a little stubbornly.</p><p>Shiro lets out a puff of air, which Keith interprets as laughter. A little fond, a little exasperated, and Keith can’t stop the smile that’s tugging at his own lips as he begins to work on Shiro’s buttons</p><p>It’s always a luxury to see Shiro in civvies. Not that he doesn’t look great in uniform, of course—those Garrison greys had been a staple of Keith’s jerk off fantasies for longer than he cares to admit. But there’s something about how Shiro looks when he’s dressed down to a tee or a button down. It’s more than the way his broad shoulders fill them out, or the way the fabric stretches enticingly across his chest—although Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that aspect too. It’s that for a change, he looks relaxed, carefree, and Keith’s almost sad to be missing out on that.</p><p>But this is good too.</p><p>Shiro’s shirt parts with every button undone, exposing more and more skin that Keith follows hungrily. Keith makes it halfway before abandoning his task in favour of running his palms over Shiro’s chest, feeling for the scarce hair and the raised edges of the scars that span his chest. Keith knows Shiro’s body as intimately as his own, and it’s a reassurance to trace all the familiar contours, every dip and curve. Even though Keith’s world has changed drastically, Shiro remains his only constant.</p><p>“I think my shirt’s still—”</p><p>“I’m getting to it,” Keith says, half indignant, half teasing. He feels for one of Shiro’s nipples and runs his thumb over it, then tugs on it sharply. The hiss it garners is more than gratifying, so much so Keith’s compelled to repeat the action on the other nipple, using his teeth this time. With his hands free, he’s able to do away with Shiro’s shirt, and by the time he’s done, Shiro’s splayed out on the bed and arching into Keith’s every touch. But Keith won’t allow himself to be hurried. He takes his time biting his way down Shiro’s chest, cataloguing every last detail, and following the sparse trail of hair down to the waistband of his jeans.</p><p>From there, it’s all too easy for him to run his hands over the worn denim. Keith finds Shiro’s already hard, his erection straining against the fabric, and a sudden thrill courses through him. Keith wonders if he’ll ever get used to this; used the effect he has on Shiro, used to the idea that Shiro wants him as badly as Keith wants him. Keith gives him a squeeze, toying with him just to hear the sweet sounds he makes, all those little gasps that he can’t quite swallow down. Shiro’s rolling his hips against Keith’s hands, and Keith’s head swims with the image of Shiro grinding against him; all that skin laid bare, all that muscle flexing beneath his touch. Keith fumbles for the button of Shiro’s jeans and tugs the zipper down, all those teasing touches abandoned as his hands grow clumsy with arousal. There’s nothing tentative about Keith’s touch when he takes Shiro in hand, squeezing around the familiar length, already seeking out that spot on the underside that makes Shiro gasp and writhe, the one that makes him say—</p><p>“<em>God</em>, Keith.” Shiro’s all but bucking into his hand now, his cock already slippery with precome.</p><p>Keith hums. “Yes?” he asks, aiming for innocence and missing by a mile. Keith lets up for a moment, gives Shiro a chance to adjust, and he’s met with the sound of shuffling, the opening and closing of a drawer, until something smooth is pressed into his free hand. Keith feels for the shape of it, something small and cylindrical, pausing for a long moment as he tries to discern what it is.</p><p>“—Unless you want me to?” Shiro asks in response to Keith’s unvoiced objection.</p><p>Something clicks in Keith’s head, realisation slotting into place all at once: it’s lube. It seems so obvious now. “No way,” Keith says, dropping the bottle between Shiro’s spread legs. “Here, help me with these,” he adds, tugging at the waistband of Shiro’s jeans.</p><p>Together they manage to remove Shiro’s pants and underwear, and Keith takes a moment to shuck his own shirt. Keith runs his hands up Shiro’s shins and over his calves, lingering on that ticklish spot on the back of his knee until Shiro’s leg is twitching out of his grasp. Keith’s relearning Shiro’s body by touch; the strong lines of his thighs, the sharp jut of his hips, creating a mental map to tide him over until he can finally see him again. Shiro inhales sharply as Keith brushes against Shiro’s dick where it’s hard and straining against his stomach, and Keith doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t think twice. He dips his head to take Shiro’s cock into his mouth, already chasing the salty sweetness of him, tonguing the slit and wrapping his lips around the head.</p><p>This part at least, is reassuringly familiar. Shiro’s cock heavy on his tongue, Shiro’s hands tangled in his hair. Already, Keith can feel the tension coiled in Shiro’s muscles as he struggles to restrain himself, holding back from edging his way deeper down Keith’s throat, and the knowledge that Keith’s testing Shiro’s self-control makes his heart race a little bit faster. Keith is barely working Shiro’s cock, just holding him in his mouth, his hollowed cheeks and the pressure of his tongue enough keeping Shiro on edge. Keith fumbles around on the blankets until his hand connects with the smooth plastic of the bottle, and with some effort he manages to uncap it and pour some lube on his fingers.</p><p>Shiro gasps at the first press of Keith’s fingers to his hole—not pushing in, just teasing, and the sound is so intoxicating that Keith wants to hear it again and again. Keith starts out slowly, rubbing small circles around his rim as he takes Shiro deeper into his mouth. Keith strokes down Shiro’s cleft to rub at his perineum, feeling Shiro’s dick twitch in his mouth at even the slightest pressure, before circling back to his hole, finally pushing into that tight heat. Shiro’s body opens beneath his touch like he’s desperate for it, canting his hips and urging Keith deeper. Keith adds a second finger almost immediately, pressing deep inside where Shiro’s smooth and hot, already dizzy with the thought of how good this will feel around his cock. Shiro’s making noise, Keith thinks—stuttered gasps and bitten-off moans—but it’s all lost to the rush of blood in Keith’s ears.</p><p>Keith thinks he could do this forever, could lie between Shiro’s legs and bring him off like this over and over again. But Shiro’s moans have taken the shape of words, a steady chorus of <em>oh god</em> and <em>Keith please </em>and <em>fuck me</em>, and Keith’s resolve crumbles in an instant. Keith’s own cock is hard where it’s straining against his pants, and the thought of pressing inside Shiro suddenly becomes the only thing he can think of. So he carefully withdraws his fingers and eases off Shiro’s cock, giving the head one last lick just to feel Shiro shudder, and quickly divests himself of his pants and underwear.</p><p>“Like this?” Keith asks, kneeling between Shiro’s legs. Shiro’s hands find his, and they pull him closer so Keith’s body is pressed against his own.</p><p>“Yeah, just like this.”</p><p>Shiro probably wants to see him, Keith realises, wants to do this face to face, and the thought hits him like a pang in the chest. <em>This is only temporary</em>. Those are Shiro’s words echoing in his head, and Keith takes them to heart, clings to them like a lifeline, even as he runs his hands over Shiro’s shins to press his thighs against his own chest, manoeuvring him into position.</p><p>Keith would give anything to see Shiro right now. Shiro always looks gorgeous, Keith has thought so since the day they met, but like this—bent in two and hugging his knees to his chest, his hole exposed and waiting to be filled—he’s nothing short of breathtaking. Keith instead contends himself with kissing Shiro, clumsy and a little off-centre at first. Shiro steadies him with a hand on the nape of his neck, holding him close as he deepens the kiss, and gasping against his mouth when Keith wraps his hand around his cock. Keith gives him another squeeze just to hear him moan, just to hear him say—</p><p>“Keith, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>—and Keith can’t hold back any longer. He releases Shiro’s cock to take himself in hand, but Shiro beats him to it, wrapping a hand around Keith’s erection and guiding him towards his hole. Keith presses in slowly, cautiously, just until he feels Shiro’s body begin to give. Sightless as he is, Keith misses all the expressions on Shiro’s face, misses the way his brow knits in discomfort if he goes too fast, misses the way his mouth falls open in pleasure when Keith grazes his prostate.</p><p>Luckily, Shiro’s there to fill in the blanks.</p><p>“God, Keith. It’s so good.”</p><p>Keith draws a shaky breath. “Yeah?”</p><p>Shiro groans as Keith pushes in halfway, feeling that initial resistance give way. Shiro is almost unbearably tight around the head of his dick, flexing as he adjusts to the intrusion. Keith would be concerned, except—</p><p>“Yeah, keep going,” Shiro whispers, grabbing Keith’s hip to draw him closer. With those words echoing in Keith’s ears and Shiro hot and slick around him, Keith finds himself helpless to resist. In a single motion, he buries himself inside Shiro, pushing all the way until his thighs are flush with the curve of Shiro’s ass. Shiro lets out a choked breath, like all the air’s been pushed out of his lungs, and Keith swallows it down hungrily, kissing him in a messy clash of teeth.</p><p>“You good?” Keith murmurs against Shiro’s lips when they part.</p><p>Shiro must nod, but he quickly corrects himself and says, “Yeah.”</p><p>“You feel incredible,” Keith says, shifting his hips experimentally. At those words, Shiro tenses around him—tightly, as if he doesn’t want to let Keith go.</p><p>“I—” Shiro starts, but his breath gets caught in his chest when Keith drops a hand back to his cock, smearing precome around the head before giving the shaft a few firm strokes. “Keith, I’m not going to last if you do that,” he gets out finally.</p><p>“And?” Keith worries Shiro’s lower lip between his teeth, tightening his grip on Shiro’s cock just to feel him clench around him.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro says, and it comes out as a whine, a plea, and something Keith absolutely cannot resist.</p><p>There’s a certain appeal to making Shiro come and then fucking him after he’s all boneless and sated, taking Keith’s cock like he was made for it. But it’s been a long time for them; Keith hasn’t so much as taken himself in hand in the days since the accident, and it’s been longer still since he and Shiro were last together, Keith’s mission to Feyiv keeping them separated. The temptation to drive his body into Shiro’s is overwhelming, especially with Shiro angling his hips and doing his utmost to fuck himself on Keith’s cock, despite having none of the leverage to make it work.</p><p>“Okay,” Keith whispers, dropping a last kiss to Shiro’s jaw. He pulls his cock out slowly, the hot clutch of Shiro’s body feeling incredible, and when he thrusts in again he aims right for Shiro’s prostate. Shiro makes an indecent sound, and it almost makes up for the fact that Keith can’t see him right now, can’t see his cheeks flushed and his face slack with pleasure, gasping for breath as Keith grinds against that spot incessantly.</p><p>Keith doesn’t wait for Shiro to catch his breath before he starts fucking him in earnest, rolling his hips and setting the kind of pace that has Shiro clawing at his back, overwhelmed. Keith thinks he knows what Shiro was talking about, because he’s not going to last long like this either, not with Shiro tightening around him and writhing beneath him. It’s not long before Keith’s rhythm begins to falter, his thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm builds low in his gut.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself?” Keith asks, because if he’s about to tip off the precipice, he needs to know Shiro’s right there with him.</p><p>“I—yeah,” Shiro says, and Keith can sense the moment he complies, can sense Shiro’s body beginning to tighten as he approaches his own end. “I’m so close.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Keith asks, reducing his thrusts to a grind, zeroing in on that spot that will push Shiro over the edge. “Tell me,” he adds.</p><p>“I’m so hard, I’m leaking all over my stomach, and I—<em>ah</em>,” Shiro gasps, and Keith can hear the wet sound of skin on skin as Shiro quickens his pace. “Keith, I’m so—”</p><p>“Make yourself come,” Keith says, and that’s all it takes. Shiro comes with a low moan, tightening around Keith’s cock, his whole body trembling. Keith stills as Shiro shudders through the aftershocks, and it takes all of his self-control not to keep grinding into Shiro’s body even as Shiro bucks his hips against Keith’s, desperately trying to force him deeper.</p><p>Keith can sense the moment Shiro’s orgasm subsides, can feel it in the way that his muscles go lax, his legs falling open and splaying either side of Keith’s hips. Keith shifts forward to kiss Shiro who surges up to meet him, groaning as the new angle forces his cock deeper into Shiro’s body.</p><p>Keith is more than a little breathless himself when they break apart. “I can—”</p><p>“Don’t even think of pulling out,” Shiro says, managing to sound stern even though Keith’s pretty sure he’s covered in his own come. “I want you to finish inside me,” he murmurs, and Keith’s dick, still buried inside Shiro, twitches at the thought.</p><p>Keith’s too far gone to think of a witty response, too far gone to do anything but comply, his hips seeking out their own rhythm. Keith loves taking Shiro like this, all boneless and fucked-out, his body relaxed and unresisting as Keith chases his own release. Keith’s orgasm builds steadily as he picks up the pace, spurred on by Shiro’s moans, and when Shiro hooks his ankles around the small of his back to draw him even deeper, Keith knows he’s done for. He buries himself inside Shiro as his orgasm washes over him, the pleasure cresting as Shiro tightens around him.</p><p>“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith groans as the pleasure begins to ebb. He shifts to pull out but Shiro isn’t giving up, not yet. He tightens his grip, his thighs an iron vise around Keith’s waist, and pulls him forward until Keith’s collapsed on his chest, completely heedless of the mess he’d made earlier.</p><p>“Agreed,” Shiro murmurs, stroking a hand through Keith’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple. Shiro’s touch is impossibly tender, a familiar comfort through all the uncertainty. They lie there like that, skin to skin and limbs intertwined, as Keith’s cock slowly softens inside Shiro and his breathing begins to even out.</p><p>“We’re going to have to get up soon,” Keith says, giving voice to the thought that’s been tormenting him for the last minute. He’s already dreading Shiro leaving him alone in the darkness, even for something as simple as going to the washroom. But then Keith tucks his head under Shiro’s chin, listens to the steady beat of his heart and thinks for the first time that maybe—for now—this is enough.</p><p>Shiro hums, insouciant. “In a minute,” Shiro murmurs, and draws Keith closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/scansionictus">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>